triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Noab
Name: Noab Unome Race: Goron Age: 65 Gender: Male Tropes: * Old Soldier * Sergeant Rock * Mighty Glacier * Stout Strength * Eyepatch Of Power Appearance: || look Noab has the basic features of most Gorons his age: a round, craggy body, a bushy beard, and a face like thunder. This particular Goron has powerfully muscled arms from long years of combat training. Depending on circumstances, the long hilt of a claymore may be sticking up over his right shoulder. Noab walks with a slight limp, and his left eye is covered by an eyepatch. He is probably scowling, but don't let that fool you, he's a great big softie on the inside. Unless, of course, you happen to be an enemy. >) || History: I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan || history Noab has had a mixed past. A grumpy personality and somewhat mercenary nature made him a misfit among the friendly Goron people. Not content with a peaceful existence on Death Mountain, Noab became a self-proclaimed outcast as a young adult. Wandering abroad with a huge claymore as the tool of his trade, he found plenty of excitement to satisfy his adventurous soul. As a result, he became somewhat less anti-social, although he still kept up his irascable veneer from force of habit. Midway through his travels, Noab befriended a fellow adventurer, a wandering Zora soldier named Rokua. Rokua was one of the few people whose prolonged company Noab could stand, primarily because Rokua could stand Noab. Noab and Rokua had plenty of adventures together, too many to tell here. Walking the path of the warrior takes its toll on even the hardiest of souls. Noab accumulated several injuries over the years, which eventually compelled him to retire in his late thirties. Fortunately, not having a taste for excessive luxuries, he had amassed a tidy fortune by that time, bounties for his exploits. Not having much better to do, he occasionally takes over management of the Crimson Wolfos Inn for his old friend Rokua. Rokua isn't quite as old as Noab, hasn't sustained as many injuries, and sometimes still gets the urge to wander about... || Abilities: || abilities Level 7 Retired Mercenary Tactician Rank 4: Noab has had a long and successful career as a mercenary, and was quite often elevated to positions of field command within the armies he worked for. He is very capable at organizing and directing troops for maximum combat advantage, especially if he has been able to drill said troops beforehand (which he has with the workers of the Crimson Wolfos Inn). Swordplay Rank 3: Noab's heavy two-handed claymore has been his primary weapon throughout his mercenary career. There are more artful swordsmen, but Noab didn't survive all those battles without learning well how to make use of his blade. Injured leg (-1d2 penalty to actions requiring use of right leg): Noab took a serious injury to his right leg at some point. It healed well enough for him to use the leg without extra support, but he walks with a slight limp now, and has trouble moving about quickly. Poor vision (-1d2 penalty to actions requiring sharp vision): Noab lost his left eye in battle, and his remaining eye isn't as sharp as it used to be either. || Relationships: Rokua: A Zora who is Noab's former traveling partner and best friend. Rokua left the Crimson Wolfos Inn in Noab's charge and went on a trip...several years ago. Despite this, Noab runs the inn as though the owner could return any day and execute a surprise inspection. Irina: A painter who used to work at the Crimson Wolfos as a barmaid. She used to call Noab "the best boss". Must've been too soft on her. *e.U* Aubrey: The bard of the Crimson Wolfos. A terrible fighter and would fail any respectable army's physical examination, though he has a surprising amount of springy stamina. Compensates with a cheerful work ethic, and it would be foolish to undervalue the morale boost his music provides. Fallon: The wife of the above bard. Does part-time work at the Crimson Wolfos when stationed there, teaches at Gerudo Fortress otherwise. A reliable hand with a spear in a pinch, though Noab wouldn't draft her without a pressing need. Xu: Leader of the Resistance against Ganondorf. The Crimson Wolfos Inn has become a sort of unofficial base for the Resistance, with Noab's knowledge and acceptance. It has, MORE THAN ONCE, been destroyed due to serving in this role. But, Noab is certain Rokua would've wanted the inn to serve Hyrule in this way, and he's managed to save up enough funds to rebuild in between each razing. Category:Characters